


Сборник историй

by High_and_blue_sky



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, High School, Light Angst, Some Humor, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_and_blue_sky/pseuds/High_and_blue_sky
Summary: Сборник историй по НьюТине. ❤❤Истории не связаны друг с другом.





	1. Вызов

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Немагическое, школьное!АУ. Некоторые шаблоны, диалоги, почти нет описаний, ООС, попытки юмор присутствуют =)  
> Я писала эту историю с большим удовольствием, надеюсь, Вам тоже понравится.

Тина стоит у дверей дома Скамандеров, проклиная дурацкую договоренность, и пытается дышать глубоко, с силой сжимая пальцы в кулаки.

Подростки бывают очень жестокими, когда встречают кого-то, не похожим на них.  
Негласный лидер их класса — Абернати — ясно дал понять, как ей заслужить его лояльность.

Против таких людей не действуют кулаки или слова, только сила воли.

— Я обещаю тебе и твоей сестре спокойную жизнь, если ты извинишься перед Скамандером, а потом признаешься, что таким дурацким способом просто хотела привлечь его внимание, — говорит он с легкой насмешкой.

— Перед кем? — хмурит брови Тина. И вспоминает.

Ну, конечно. Тесей Скамандер. Негласный король школы, красавец (по «всеобщему мнению»), очень умный (судя по стипендии и оценкам), богатый, из родовитой и очень известной семьи, капитан футбольной команды и, ко всему прочему, человек, на которого Тина случайно пролила кофе в первый день в школе.

Она, конечно, принесла извинения, но Скамандер ответил ей в довольно грубой форме, даже для человека, рукав куртки которого (между прочим, кофе был теплым, а не горячим!) был немного испачкан и вполне легко отстирывался.

Тина попыталась хоть немного сгладить конфликт, но мистер англичанин закатил истерику, слово за слово, и они уже ругались в коридоре, не желая уступать друг другу. Вокруг них уже собирались зеваки, которым явно было нечем заняться, но, к счастью, прозвенел звонок, и Тина, поудобнее перехватив сумку, поспешила в свой класс, напоследок одарив Тесея Скамандера мрачным взглядом.

В спину ей донеслось что-то нелестное, но Тина слишком торопилась, чтобы обращать внимание на пустые угрозы этого высокомерного старшеклассника.  
О том, на кого ей посчастливилось натолкнуться, ее просветили в тот же день, правда, чуть позже.

Первые дни были тихими и спокойными, и Тина почти выкинула из головы тот нелепый инцидент, а потом на большой перемене, где-то неделю спустя, Абернати выдвинул свое требование.

И Тина ничего не могла с этим поделать.

Как правило, она всегда давала отпор, но на этот раз рычагом давления была Куинни, к тому же, они только переехали в Лондон, надеясь прогнать горечь и боль от потери родителей, и Тина не хотела подводить тетушку и младшую сестренку.

Сквозь зубы она согласилась, думая про себя, что мальчишки — сущие дети.

Конечно, они думали, что она ни за что не пойдет на этот шаг. А если и пойдет, то ее до конца учебного года будет притеснять Скамандер со своими шуточками, намеками и оскорблениями.

Но лучше уж так, чем поставить под удар Куинни. А Тина как-нибудь справится.

Она наконец стучит в дверь, и на пороге в той самой злополучной куртке возникает Тесей Скамандер. С улыбкой, заносчивой до ужаса. И Тина понимает — он не просто знает. Именно он все это затеял.

Скамандер смотрит на нее сверху вниз и насмешливо поднимает бровь:  
— Да?

Тина открывает рот, чтобы быстро выполнить свою часть сделки, как вдруг совсем близко раздается другой голос, более мягкий и глубокий:  
— Тесей, дорогой, невежливо держать гостей на пороге.

— Да, мам, — громко отвечает он, распахивая дверь пошире, и добавляет уже гораздо тише. — Проходи, Голдштейн. Ужасно невежливо делать такие признания в дверях, как думаешь?..

У Тины чешутся кулаки врезать по его идеальной физиономии, но она только глубже прячет ладони в карманы и покорно переступает через порог, следуя за Скамандером.

Она не пялится на красивое и богатое внутреннее убранство дома, сохраняя нейтральное выражение лица.

С учетом характера этого недокороля, она думала, что здесь будут царить одиночество и холод, а не тепло и уют, которыми дышит почти каждая комната, через которую они прошли.

Второй сюрприз Тину ждет в гостиной.

Миссис Скамандер оказывается очень приятной женщиной; у нее спокойные карие глаза и мягкая улыбка, не сходившая с ее лица ни на минуту.  
Они обмениваются приветствиями, и Тина, очарованная простой и радушной манерой общения, понимает, что эта женщина — сердце семьи Скамандеров.

— Лимонаду, дорогая?

Тина вежливо отказывается (под внимательным и насмешливым взглядом Скамандера) и говорит, что зашла всего на пару минут, узнать о кое-что о школьном проекте по биологии.

— Ты пришла к Ньюту, дорогая? — на лице миссис Скамандер расцветает очень нежная и немного удивленная улыбка.

В ее словах есть нечто странное, но Тина не успевает проанализировать быстро промелькнувшую мысль; она просто хочет покончить с дурацкой сделкой и уйти из этого дома, полного противоречий.

Тине почти больно исправлять миссис Скамандер и убеждать ее в том, что она пришла к Тесею за советами в практической работе, потому что он был так любезен, что посоветовал пару полезных книг и обещал показать ей школу.

Придуманная наспех ложь выстраивается в логическую цепочку, и Тина собирается с духом, чтобы рассказать обо всем гладко и без презрения.  
Она вздыхает и пытается улыбнуться без фальши, как вдруг у нее в голове что-то щелкает. И все становится на свои места.

В их соглашении не звучало имени, только фамилия — Скамандер. Но в школе был еще один Скамандер, кроме этого — тихий, вихрастый мальчишка, сидящий с ней на биологии. Кажется, у него тоже были рыжие волосы, но только на оттенок светлее.

А еще он был единственным, кто не задавал глупых и неуместных вопросов об их переезде. Ньют почти всегда молчал, а их редкие беседы выходили скомканными и немного неловкими.

Он ей понравился.

Она всегда ценила тишину больше, чем разговоры, а с Ньютом молчать было очень комфортно.

Конечно, они были братьями, несмотря на все их различия. И как она раньше об этом не догадалась?..

Тишина в комнате становится несколько неловкой, и Тина откашливается, бросая быстрый взгляд на мистера-я-скандалю-с-людьми-из-за-мелочей:

— Да, к Ньюту. С Тесеем я еще не успела познакомиться.

— К Ньюту? — у него очень странное выражение лица, когда он повторяет имя брата.

Тина улыбается про себя. Выкуси, Скамандер!

— Да, к Ньюту. Ты не единственный Скамандер в этой чертовой школе! — раздраженно отвечает она, на минуту забывая, что они в комнате не одни.

Кажется, до него тоже теперь доходит их небольшой промах с формулировкой.

Тина слегка краснеет, смущенная своим недавним резким ответом, но выражение лица Сканадмера, который тоже понял досадный промах с формулировкой их соглашения, этого определенно стоит.

К счастью, ей не напоминают о манерах. Наоборот, миссис Скамандер, кажется, прячет улыбку, наблюдая за ней и потерявшим дар речи сыном.

— Второй этаж, третья комната налево, дорогая, — подсказывает она, поднимаясь из кресла. — Тесей, проводи, пожалуйста, нашу гостью.

— Спасибо, мэм.

— Ну что ты. Мне было очень приятно с тобой познакомиться, Тина, — миссис Скамандер дарит ей еще одну улыбку и выходит из гостиной, мурлыча себе под нос какую-то рождественскую песню.

Тина тихонько хмыкает и идет к винтовой лестнице, которую она заметила еще в самый первую минуту, как только ступила за порог комнаты. Скамандер нагоняет ее на третьей ступени, не переставая глупо таращиться и пытаясь подобрать слова.

— Это не считается! — наконец говорит он.

— Почему нет? — миролюбиво интересуется Тина, даже не пытаясь скрыть довольную улыбку. — «Извинись перед Скамандером и признай, что все это было только ради привлечения его внимания». Это четкая формулировка, _Тесей_ , — она специально выделяет его имя самым насмешливым тоном, — и о ней знает вся школа. Ты же не пойдешь против всей школы и своего младшего брата, а?..

— Ты же не собираешься… — недоверчиво говорит он, но Тина уже уверенно направляется к дверям, ведущим в комнату Ньюта.

— Голдштейн! — почти шипит Скамандер, пытаясь перехватить ее за локоть, но Тина ловко уворачивается и дарит ему холодный взгляд.

— Умей достойно проигрывать, Скамандер, — отвечает она, и ее голос слегка дрожит от гнева и неприязни.

Дверь, возле которой они стоят, внезапно распахивается, нарушив звенящую тишину, и перед Тиной оказывается ее давешний напарник по биологии. Слегка взъерошенный и сердитый. О, да, теперь она яснее видит семейное сходство, только вот черты лица у Ньюта гораздо мягче, даже когда он злится.

Увидев, кто к нему пришел, он удивленно моргает, словно не ожидав увидеть здесь кого-то, помимо своего брата.

— Привет, — нервно здоровается Тина, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть радостную улыбку.

— Привет, — неловко отзывается он, вспыхивая румянцем.

Тишина вновь повисает между ними, но она как и тогда — мягкая и уютная; Тине в ней чудятся легкие, едва намеченные очертания чего-то прекрасного, чему она пока не может подобрать названия.

Хрупкую атмосферу внезапно портит легкое покашливание, и Тина почти вздрагивает, вспоминая, что старший брат Ньюта все еще здесь.

— Не оставишь нас? — резко бросает она Тесею.

— Нет, — ухмыляется он и скрещивает руки на груди.

Тина открывает рот, собираясь высказать все, что она думает без каких-либо эвфемизмов или цензуры, как вдруг Ньют аккуратно хватает ее за руку, тянет на себя, а потом резко захлопывает дверь прямо перед носом у своего брата.

У Тины вырывается нервный смешок, что вполне простительно для такого богатого на события и сюрпризы дня.

— Извини, — говорит Ньют, отпуская ее пальцы, и Тина почему-то чувствует острую нехватку тепла, несмотря на то, что на улице стоит один из самых жарких летних дней.

Он смущенно проводит ладонью по волосам и неловко продолжает:

— Мой брат иногда бывает…

— Мудаком, — кивает Тина и даже не морщится. — Поверь, я уже успела в этом убедиться за эти дни.

Ньют выглядит встревоженным.  
— Он же ничего тебе не сделал?.. Я слышал об этой истории с кофе.

— Что?.. Нет. То есть, да, но, думаю, с этим я смогу справится. Я здесь не из-за твоего брата. Вернее, сначала из-за него, а потом… На самом деле… — она глубоко вздыхает. — Не хочешь где-нибудь перехватить пару бургеров и выпить колы?

Теперь Ньют выглядит дико смущенным, и, кажется, краснеет еще сильнее.

— Я совсем недавно сюда переехала и почти никого не знаю. И мне сейчас очень нужен друг, — Тина слегка улыбается, нервничая, что она не может совладать со своими мыслями и языком, который говорит не совсем то, что нужно. — И твоя помощь, не скрою. Я не так хороша во всех этих социальных вещах, поэтому…

— Да, — просто отвечает он на все ее вопросы сразу, и его глаза сияют радостью, смешанной со смущением и легким любопытством.

***

Когда через несколько месяцев они прогуливаются среди деревьев в Центральном парке, и Тина смеется над его шуткой, Ньют внезапно оказывается близко-близко и целует ее, разделяя с ней кислород, тепло и невероятную нежность.

Тина цепляется за воротник его куртки, льнет к нему, стараясь быть еще ближе, и отвечает на поцелуй, чувствуя, что ее сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди.

Определенно, это один из самых прекрасных моментов в ее жизни.


	2. Их традиция

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Год спустя после прощания Ньюта и Тина на причале.   
> Немного флаффа, немного ООС, только Тина, Ньют и нюхлер.   
> Надеюсь, Вам понравится.

Первое, что говорит Тина, совсем не «я рада вас видеть» (на что он втайне надеялся) и даже не «здравствуй, Ньют», а:

— Это уже становится традицией, мистер Скамандер.

Ньют вздрагивает, услышав знакомый, мягкий голос, и поднимает голову. Тина стоит очень близко от камеры и рассматривает его с непонятным выражением на лице.

— Мисс Голдштейн, — он нервно улыбается и делает несколько шагов ей навстречу, на мгновение забывая, при каких обстоятельствах они встретились. — Доброе… утро. Хотя, я полагаю, уже день.

У Тины забавно дергаются уголки губ, словно она изо всех сил пытается сдержать улыбку, и Ньют совершенно очарован этим зрелищем.

Он смотрит на нее, широко раскрыв глаза и жадно вбирая в память ее новый облик. Нет, внешне Тина почти не изменилась, разве что волосы чуть-чуть отросли и теперь спускались мягкой волной на плечи; но она как будто похорошела еще больше, а ее внутреннее сияние, которое он открыл для себя только в середине их прошлогоднего приключения, стало еще ярче.

— День, — кивает Тина, тоже не сводя с него глаз, и с любопытством наклоняет голову. — А вы, мистер Скамандер, уже умудрились попасть в переделку, едва ступив на землю Северной Америки.

Ее улыбка еще красивее, чем он помнит.

— Да, мой нюхлер сбежал и… — Ньют неловко пожимает плечами и поспешно отводит взгляд от ее губ, вдруг вспомнив о манерах.

Тина очень заразительно смеется, заставляя его сердце сделать невероятный кульбит.

— Нам надо перестать встречаться в таких обстоятельствах, — шутит она и отворяет дверь. — Идемте. Госпожа президент вас отпускает.

— О. Значит, я прощен?

Ньют покрепче перехватывает чемодан и поспешно выходит из камеры.  
Они идут по коридору, чуть ближе друг к другу, чем это предписывает этикет;  
Тина возвращает ему палочку и объясняет, что нюхлер, перед тем, как Ньют поймал его, оказался в нужное время и в нужном месте, оказав неоценимую помощь в поимке группы опасных преступников.

Во время объяснения Тины их пальцы иногда, будто бы случайно, соприкасаются, и каждый раз Ньют чувствует жгучее желание взять ее за руку и ненадолго теряет концентрацию на ее рассказе.

Он задается вопросом, чувствует ли она те же искры тока от их прикосновений.

Ньют никогда не был хорош в чтении других людей, особенно в чтении женщин. Ему проще было понять животных — они были очень искренними в своем отношении к окружающему миру, не скрывая своих настоящих намерений.

Люди же были противоречивыми и более сложными созданиями, с сотнями слоями разной правды, под которыми спрятана непостижимая глубина. Кажется, их нельзя разгадать и за сотни лет.

Но тогда, на причале, когда они прощались, что-то дрогнуло в его груди; и ему показалось, что он ясно увидел нежность, грусть и затаенную надежду в чертах ее лица.

Ту же надежду и сердечную привязанность Ньют различал — или думал, что различал — в письмах, которыми они обменивались. Тина писала немного сдержанно, но мягко; за ее словами стояли сияющая искренность и радость, которые трудно было спутать с обычной вежливостью, но легко принять за дружеский интерес, тогда как свои чувства и свой интерес Ньют определял как нечто более глубокое, чем просто дружба.

Осторожное прикосновение к руке вырывает его из потока сумбурных, сплетенных в один клубок мыслей. Кажется, он слишком долго молчал.

Тина смотрит на него вопросительно, как будто нервничая, и взгляд у нее такой же открытый и уязвимый, каким был на причале год назад, когда он аккуратно поправил прядку ее волос.

— Ньют?..

Конечно, позже Ньют извинится за своего нюхлера и расскажет о том, что он едва успел спрятать нюхлера в чемодан, как его арестовали два аврора, патрулирующих город, за «слишком подозрительный вид». Расскажет, что у него изъяли палочку и посадили в камеру, к счастью, оставив чемодан, а через семь минут появилась Тина.

Расскажет, что он очень скучал и с нетерпением ожидал поездки в Нью-Йорк, что все ее письма бережно хранятся в самом верхнем ящике письменного стола и часто перечитываются, что книга наконец написана и многих других важных вещах, которые он не осмеливался доверить бумаге.

Но это все позже, много позже, когда самое важное будет уже сделано.

Они еще не дошли до лифта, а в коридоре, к счастью, пусто и тихо; Ньют аккуратно ставит чемодан на пол и делает короткий шаг к Тине, еще ярче ощущая аромат ее духов — что-то травяное, неброское и очень спокойное.

Он настолько близко к ней, что может как следует рассмотреть цвет ее глаз — глубокий, насыщенный тепло-коричневый. Цвет молочного шоколада с орехами, который он любил покупать в «Сладком королевстве».

Его интуиция, дремлющая где-то в глубине сердца, вдруг поднимает голову и тихо шепчет, что на этот раз все будет хорошо, просит следовать за ней и рискнуть, обещая что-то невероятно прекрасное.

Он не знает, что на это сказать, и молчит.

Тина тоже молчит, не делая ни единого движения вперед или назад, и кажется мелко дрожит, хотя на нижнем этаже сейчас не так уж и холодно.

И Ньют решается довериться своим инстинктам: нежно касается пальцами ее щеки, а когда Тина прикрывает глаза и льнет к его ладони, он целует ее.

И — Мерлинова борода! — это действительно нечто прекрасное.


	3. Вызов-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я вернулась))
> 
> Небольшое АУ по отношению к части "Вызов". После инцидента с Тесеем, Тина направляется на урок биологии, знакомится с Ньютом и узнает в нем брата Тесея.   
> Стащила из Сумерек тему по биологии, уж очень она показалась мне в тему)

Когда она, запыхавшаяся, влетела в класс, учитель биологии только-только закончил перекличку.

— А, мисс Голдштейн, надо полагать, — сказал он, внимательно разглядывая ее сквозь стекла очков. — Заблудились?

Тина неуверенно кивнула, и мистер Грейвс (так его звали, если верить расписанию занятий, полученному ей в административном корпусе) жестом подозвал ее подойти ближе.

К большой радости Тины, он не заставил ее представляться и рассказывать о себе всякие глупости; только сообщил классу ее имя и сказал, что она переехала сюда из Нью-Йорка. И все.

Когда после свиста и нескольких громких приветствий одноклассников, снова наступила тишина, мистер Грейвс кивнул ей на парту у окна.

— Садитесь к мистеру Скамандеру, — велел он.

Услышав знакомую фамилию, Тина едва сдержала гневное восклицание и, сжав покрепче ремень сумки, гордо направилась на свое место.

К ее облегчению, Скамандером оказался незнакомый ей высокий парнишка с рыжими всклоченными волосами, а вовсе не тот самодовольный тип в кожаной куртке.  
Однако, внешнее сходство у них все же было, и Тина заключила, что они были родственниками.

Пока она устраивалась на месте, украдкой бросая взгляды на своего соседа, мистер Грейвс пустил по рядам задания к сегодняшнему занятию:

— Напоминаю, что сегодня вам предстоит выполнить лабораторную работу по пройденному материалу… (почти весь класс горестно застонал, но мистер Грейвс и бровью не повел). Мисс Голдштейн, мне бы хотелось проверить и ваши знания тоже.

Тина немного запаниковала: все-таки биология не была ее сильной стороной, а школа Харродиан славилась довольным высоким уровнем образования, но ей пришлось взять этот курс, потому что он был очень нужен для поступления на медицинский.

— Да, сэр, — сказала Тина, втайне радуясь, что ее голос прозвучал достаточно твердо.

Мистер Грейвс посмотрел на нее задумчиво, кивнул сам себе и вдруг обратился к ее соседу:

— Ньютон, пожалуйста, позаботься о своей новой напарнице.

— Конечно, сэр, — ответил ее новый напарник.

Тина недоверчиво уставилась на учителя, спрашивая себя, это только ее паранойя или мистер Грейвс действительно прочитал ее личное дело со всеми комментариями психолога, об обострившемся чувстве справедливости, о яростном желании поступить не в Полицейскую Академию, а в Бартс?.. Участие ли это к новенькой или чертова жалость, которая надоела ей до зубного скрежета еще в прошлой школе?..

Кто-то рядом легонько кашлянул, и Тина нервно дернулась, резко вырываясь из своих размышлений. Ее сосед выглядел несколько ошарашенным, словно это его только что напугали, а не Тину.

— Извини, — сказал он, очень искренне и осторожно, и тут же отвел взгляд в сторону, — не хотел тебя напугать. Нам пора приступать, если мы не хотим закончить работу последними в классе.

— Да, конечно, — спохватилась она и придвинулась чуть ближе к микроскопу, стоящему в центре стола. — Какая у нас тема, Ска… хм, Ньютон?

У этого Скамандера тоже были вихрастые, рыжие волосы, только на оттенок светлее, те же черты лица, что и у брата, только куда более мягкие. А еще у него много веснушек.  
Скорее всего, он еще не слышал об инциденте (когда бы успел-то?), к тому же Тина никогда не верила в поговорку «яблочко от яблони».

— Ньют, — поправил он, бросая на нее осторожный взгляд и почему-то вспыхивая румянцем. — Мы проходим деление клеток и определяем фазы митоза на луковицах.

Тина вздохнула с облегчением. По крайней мере, в этом ей сегодня повезло.

— Мы уже делали такую работу в школе, — пояснила она Ньюту с легкой улыбкой. — Проблем думаю, не возникнет.

Ньют сосредоточенно кивнул, и они приступили к работе. К огромной радости Тины, ее напарник прекрасно разбирался в биологии или, по крайней мере, в этой теме: вставив первый препарат с клетками луковицы под микроскоп и только мельком взглянув в окуляр, он мгновенно определил фазу.

— Профаза, — уверенно сообщил Ньют и потянулся к ручке, чтобы записать результат в таблицу.

Правда, секунду спустя, он тут же спохватился и, извинившись, предложил ей проверить, потому что это все же их общая лабораторная работа, а на биологии он обычно сидит один, поэтому…

— Все в порядке, Ньют, — мягко прервала его поток извинений Тина, мельком задумавшись,  
как могут два брата быть настолько похожими и непохожими одновременно?

У Ньюта, к которому Тина уже успела проникнуться симпатией, даже аура была другой: мягкой, спокойной, почти незаметной в толпе, но если подойти ближе и внимательно приглядеться, прислушаться, можно ощутить ее колыхание, сквозившую в ней тайну и невероятное тепло, которое невероятно трудно проигнорировать.

Кажется, она сегодня слишком часто витает в облаках. Откашлявшись, Тина быстро придвинула к себе микроскоп:

— Профаза, — согласилась она несколько мгновений спустя и встретилась взглядом с Ньютом. — Моя очередь?

Ньют кивнул, впервые улыбнувшись ей за весь урок, и Тина с ужасом и предвкушающей радостью одновременно подумала, что она, кажется, крепко влипла.

***

Естественно, они закончили работу быстрее всех: Ньют даже по-джентельменски уступил ей определить три фазы из пяти, чем еще больше очаровал Тину.

Потому что обычно знакомые ей парни, желая произвести впечатление, наоборот, стремились показать свои ум, сообразительность и силу.

Ньют был другим, и Тине ужасно хотелось узнать о нем еще больше.

Вот только, к сожалению, после урока ее задержал мистер Грейвс и она не успела поговорить с Ньютом, а когда вышла в коридор, рыжей макушки в толпе не было видно.

Тина с досадой вздохнула: кроме всего прочего и очаровательного британского акцента, это был первый человек, который не пялился и не задавал неуместных вопросов — и направилась в столовую.

Там ее уже ждала счастливая Куинни с новым другом и радостной улыбкой.

— Тина, присоединяйся к нам! — весело предложила она, после того, как они коротко обнялись (очень старая и нежная привычка, которая никогда не надоест), и Куинни представила своего друга (Якоб, немного полноватый, но очень обаятельный мальчишка, добродушно кивнул ей).

— С удовольствием… — улыбнулась она и замерла, потому что именно в этот момент наконец увидела Ньюта: он сидел за самым дальним столиком, в самом углу столовой, склонившись над какой-то книгой.

Его столик почему-то все обходили стороной, несмотря на то, что там было много свободного места.

— Хотя, знаете, может быть, в другой раз, — сказала Тина, стараясь не обращать внимания на понимающую усмешку Куинни. — Якоб, было приятно познакомиться.

Крепче сжав поднос, она поспешила на другой конец столовой, не услышав, что ей ответили. Уже подойдя совсем близко, Тина немного занервничала: а вдруг она все напридумала, вдруг это просто вежливость, вдруг он не захочет с ней общаться?..

Она вздохнула, стараясь придать своему лицу беспечное и дружелюбное выражение, и села напротив Ньюта:

— Не возражаешь?

Ньют удивленно моргнул и уставился на нее в ответ как на восьмое чудо света. Про книгу он и думать забыл.

— Я здесь никого не знаю, — неуверенно добавила Тина, когда неловкое и нервное молчание затянулось, а Ньют продолжал смотреть на нее, словно не мог подобраться нужных слов, чтобы вежливо попросить ее — наверняка — уйти.

— Ладно, извини, дурацкая была идея, я тогда пойду…

— Нет, останься. Пожалуйста! — быстро выпалил он, подскочив с места и уронив книгу.

На них заозирались, и Ньют, покраснев, поспешно поднял книгу и уселся обратно.

— Извини, — сказал он гораздо тише, уткнувшись в поднос с обедом. — Просто это было немного неожиданно.

Тина подняла брови, отмечая нервно сцепленные пальцы, но уточнять не стала: в конце концов, о таком не спрашивают в первый же день знакомства.

— В таком случае, мистер Скамандер, может быть, вы расскажете мне о школе? — улыбнулась она.


	4. Между небом и землей - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Немагическое, современное АУ! Капелька мистики, психология.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как же я люблю этот пейринг. <3 <3 Они такие милые)  
> Хочу еще больше красивых историй по ним.   
> Зы. У меня такое ощущение, что ГолдГрейвса больше, гораздо больше. Черт побери, даешь больше НьюТины! Прибавим еще работ!!! *_* *_*
> 
> Зы.2. И, да, это еще не конец. Будет и вторая часть.

Они встретились в небольшой чайной, куда Тина забежала, чтобы спрятаться от дождя.

Дождь застал ее врасплох, и Тина, чертыхаясь, искала место, где можно было бы ненадолго укрыться и выпить чего-нибудь горячего.  
На глаза ей попалась вывеска «Чаинки», и Тина, не раздумывая, направилась туда.

Зайдя в теплое, пахнувшее травами и легкими можжевеловыми благовониями помещение, она опустила воротник элегантного пальто (потратила почти треть зарплаты, но оно того стоило!) и с любопытством огляделась.

Чайная как чайная: столики и пуфики, интерьер в японско-китайском стиле, ничего лишнего или резкого. Очень уютно.

Парочка подростков, сидя у окна, пили чай, за одним из столиков пожилая женщина с удовольствием читала книгу, а в глубине зала, в самом углу сидел, ссутулившись, рыжий молодой мужчина.

Он хмурился и гипнотизировал стоящую перед ним чашку чая таким взглядом, как будто лично она виновата во всех его бедах. И что-то было необычное в его неподвижности, в его ауре, светящейся фиолетово-серыми цветами, в выражении его лица…

Странный незнакомец, словно почувствовав ее интерес, вдруг переменился в лице и резко поднял голову.

И едва поймав его взгляд, Тина, чертыхнувшись про себя, поняла, чем этот молодой человек привлек ее внимание.

Это был призрак.

Она показательно-равнодушно скользнула взглядом по его растрепанной шевелюре, стараясь казаться очень задумчивой, но обычной девушкой, которая не видит призраков, а просто рассматривает дальний угол чайной.

Словно бы очнувшись от своих мыслей, она покачала головой и направилась к прилавку, стараясь казаться рассеянной и чудаковатой.

Тина отчаянно желала, чтобы призрак оказался невнимательным и счел ее интерес простым совпадением, но ощущение легкого покалывания в районе затылка, подсказывало ей, что ее надеждам не суждено было сбыться.

Сделав заказ (чайничек Да Хуан Пао и три штуки большого и сладкого имбирного печенья), она направилась к свободному столику, расположенному достаточно далеко от всех посетителей.

Едва устроившись на пуфике и сняв пальто, Тина почувствовала легкое дуновение ветра, а мгновение спустя — чье-то присутствие.

— Привет, — осторожно сказал кто-то.

Тина на миг прикрыла глаза. Сегодня определенно был не ее день.

— Я знаю, что вы меня видели, — добавил незнакомец, и в его голосе Тина явственно услышала робкую надежду и британский акцент. — Пожалуйста, поговорите со мной. Обещаю, я не задумал ничего дурного.

— Вы не поверите, как часто я слышу эту фразу, — она криво усмехнулась и подняла взгляд. — Вы далеко не первый и, к сожалению, не последний.

При ближайшем рассмотрении у мистера англичанина оказались россыпь веснушек на светлой коже и лучики в уголках глаз, что, по мнению Тины, придавало ему особенное очарование.

Если бы они встретились при других обстоятельствах, она, конечно бы, обратила на него внимание. Но сейчас легкая симпатия могла сыграть с ней дурную шутку: никогда не привязывайся к призракам, иначе будет очень больно — этот урок Тина смогла выучить, только набив кучу шишек.

— Послушайте, мистер…

— Ньют, — поспешно представился он.

— Ньют, — Тина коротко улыбнулась и невозмутимо продолжила. — Я не сомневаюсь, что у вас интересная история жизни, однако, я не психолог и редко общаюсь с призраками помимо своей работы.

— Вы экстрасенс? — спросил он, с любопытством наклонив голову.

— Я адвокат, — поправила Тина. — Поэтому вы немного ошиблись адресом.

Ее новый знакомый недоуменно моргнул, открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но почему-то ни о чем не спросил, лишь уставился на нее с непонятным выражением на лице.

Тине почему-то это ужасно не понравилось.

— Хозяин этой чайной может общаться с вами. Почему бы Вам не обратиться к нему? — хмуро спросила она, скрестив руки на груди.

Ньют бросил быстрый взгляд на прилавок, где улыбчивый хозяин уже почти приготовил ее заказ.

— Якоб только ощущает мое присутствие, но увидеть или услышать меня он не может… Как вы узнали?

— Перед вами стояла чашка чая, — неохотно объяснила Тина, дернув плечом, и посмотрела в окно.

К ее радости, дождь уже стал затихать, а значит можно было поскорее уходить отсюда, иначе она снова вляпается в неприятности, помогая призраку в чем бы там ни было.

— Что ж, приятно было познакомиться, Ньют, но мне пора, — объявила она и, стараясь не морщиться, поспешно влезла во все еще влажное пальто. — Удачи вам.

— Постойте! — Ньют поспешно вскочил с места и заговорил очень быстро, отчаянно жестикулируя. — Я не хотел вас выгонять. На улице был дождь, и вы сильно промокли. Прошу, останьтесь и выпьете горячего чаю. Обещаю, я не буду больше докучать вам.

Тина сдвинула брови, внимательно разглядывая его с ног до головы. Уходить в холод ужасно не хотелось, однако, еще больше ей не хотелось копаться в чьей-то ужасной истории.

У призраков иных и не бывает: всегда грусть, сожаление или вина в лучшем случае. Иначе бы они здесь и не застревали.

И у Ньюта была своя болезненная история, однако, он не ощущался озлобившимся или полным гнева духом. Скорее, печальным. И даже сочувствующим.

Наверное, при жизни он был хорошим человеком.

Тина вздохнула, так и не сдвинувшись с места и не сказав ему ни единого слова, еще раз взвесила все «за» и «против».

Все-таки, если она останется здесь, то вряд ли сможет остаться равнодушной и не помочь ни чем — только не после того, как они немного поговорили.

«Да в конце-то концов, Тина! — уговаривала она себя.- Почти все призраки просят одного и того же: передать слова любви или гнева своим близким. В случае Ньюта, скорее, первое. Ты просто передашь его слова и поможешь ему уйти с миром… Он даже ни о чем тебя пока не просил, вряд ли его просьба будет такой уж ужасной».

Она вновь посмотрела на своего нового знакомого: Ньют не сводил с нее испытывающего взгляда и тоже молчал, терпеливо ожидая ее ответа.

И Тина решилась.

С удовольствием сняла пальто и вновь опустилась на пуфик, чуть не подскочив на месте от раздавшегося над ее ухом:

— Ваш заказ, мэм.

Хозяин аккуратно поставил на ее столик поднос с чайничком и печеньем, коротко улыбнулся месту, где стоял Ньют, и поинтересовался:

— Мне принести свечу?

— Мне не нужна свеча для общения, — пробормотала Тина, прячась за волной своих волос.

Хозяин посмотрел на нее с непонятным весельем, хмыкнул и попросил позвать его, если им что-то понадобится.

Ньют медленно опустился на свой пуфик и старался не смотреть на нее; его щеки почему-то слегка покраснели.

— Голдштейн, — сказала Тина, машинально разливая чай на две персоны.

Ньют вопросительно поднял бровь, и она пояснила:

— Это моя фамилия. А имя — Тина.

— Приятно познакомиться, мисс Голдштейн, — он искренне улыбнулся и даже немного расслабился, переставая источать нервное напряжение.

Тина пожала плечами и придвинула к нему чашку.

— Я подумала, что мы должны познакомиться, раз уж собираемся работать вместе.

Поняв свою оплошность пару мгновений спустя, она нахмурилась, но не стала ничего исправлять: однажды, она узнала, что призраки могут ощущать запахи, они наслаждаются ими, потому что это напоминает им о временах, когда они были живы.

Ньют, словно бы и не заметив ничего, посветлел лицом, однако задал вопрос со сдержанным любопытством, смешанным с едва проступающей радостью:

— Значит, вы мне поможете?

— Помогу, но чудес не обещаю. Всего лишь адвокат, помните? — Тина отсалютовала ему чашкой и сделала глоток.

Чай оказался настолько божественным, что она почти пересмотрела свои взгляды на кофе. Почти.

На миг зажмурилась, смакуя терпкий, травяной вкус, со вздохом отставила чашку (ненадолго) и наткнулась на смешливый взгляд Ньюта.

— Что? — слабо огрызнулась она.

— Никогда не пробовали этот сорт чая? — спросил он с любопытством.

— Нет, я предпочитаю пить черный кофе без молока и сахара. Чай пью очень редко.

Тина воинственно посмотрела на него, и Ньют, кашлянув, очень дипломатично ответил:

— Что ж, тогда ваш выбор, — он кивнул на чайничек, — очень верный. Если вам нравятся крепкий и терпкий вкус, думаю, вам так же понравятся Пуэр и Бай Хао. Очень рекомендую.  
Запишете названия?

— Я запомнила, благодарю, — Тина слегка улыбнулась, делая пометку в памяти. — Тоже работаете с чаями?

Ньют немного смущенно пожал плечами.

— Я не помню.

— Ладно… — осторожно сказала Тина. — А Вы помните, почему застряли здесь?

— Нет, — едва слышно ответил он и, ссутулившись, отвел взгляд. — Я почти ничего не помню, только смутные ощущения и боль, разочарование и… помню, что очнулся где-то на улицах Нью-Йорках, долго бродил, пытаясь что-то вспомнить, но мне так это и не удалось.

Тина почувствовала, как ее медленно накрывает паника: она никогда не была хороша в утешении людей, что уж говорить о призраках, которых даже нельзя дружески коснуться, чтобы обозначить свое присутствие и поддержку.

Но этот мистер англичанин действовал на нее каким-то удивительным образом. Несмотря на то, что Тина была почти в ужасе и путалась в своих мыслях, нужные слова, как по волшебству, вдруг пришли к ней мгновением позже:

— Эй, Ньют? Ньют, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста, — дождавшись, пока он поднимет на нее взгляд, Тина ободряюще улыбнулась ему и продолжила говорить, мягко, уверенно, ни разу не сбившись. — Это не проблема, что ты почти ничего не помнишь, слышишь? Ты помнишь эмоции и ощущения, а они смогут привести нас к тебе. Я такое уже делала, и все заканчивалось хорошо. Для всех, - она намеренно сделала ударение на последнем слове.

Ньют, слушавший ее, как завороженный, машинально кивнул.

\- Так. Ты сказал, что чувствовал разочарование. В связи с чем? Не пытайся ничего вспомнить, просто сосредоточься на этой эмоции и ответь мне, что это за разочарование. Не торопись. 

Он послушно прикрыл глаза и сидел так несколько минут, почти не шевелясь. Тина наблюдала, как он хмурится, пытаясь сосредоточиться, как шевелит губами, а потом вдруг лицо Ньюта озарилось радостью, и он резко открыл глаза:

\- Я злился на брата и на Литу! - сообщил он с широкой улыбкой. 

Тина невольно улыбнулась такому странному контрасту. 

\- Отлично. А фамилия у твоего брата и этой девушки имеется? - как бы между прочим спросила она.

Ньют снова помрачнел и с горечью покачал головой.

\- Ладно. Тогда, скажи, почему ты на них злился?

\- Она... - он сглотнул и отвел взгляд в сторону. - Она была моей школьной подругой. Моим единственным другом и первой любовью. Я помню, как после выпускного мы крепко поругались из-за какой-то ерунды, а потом не общались несколько лет. Я окончил Бартс и уехал куда-то. А когда вернулся в страну, узнал, что Тесей и Лета помолвлены. 

Тина застыла, почувствовав, будто ее сердце сжала холодная рука. Эти чувства злости и разочарования были прекрасно ей знакомы.

\- Мне очень жаль, - тихо сказала она.

Ньют подарил ей слабую улыбку и продолжил уже более свободно и легко:

\- Помню, что я был ужасно расстроен и зол и разочарован. Разорвал все связи с семьей, игнорировал всех, а дальше, - он на миг запнулся, - дальше я уже стал призраком. 

\- Что ж, это уже не мало, - немного помолчав, Тина задумчиво побарабанила пальцами по столу. - Мы знаем, какой университет ты закончил, как зовут твоего брата и твою подругу. Знаем, как ты выглядишь, - последняя мысль заставила ее победно улыбнуться. 

\- Звучит так, словно у тебя есть план, - Ньют, кажется, заразился ее настроением и теперь смотрел на нее с любопытством и воодушевлением. 

\- Вообще-то, есть. И если ты не против небольшой прогулки, по дороге я тебе его озвучу.


End file.
